1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, in particular an opto-electric and/or electro-optic electric device.
The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An opto-electric device is defined herein as a device that converts (e.g. visible) radiation into electric power, or into an electric signal, such devices include for example photo voltaic cells, e.g. organic photo voltaic cells (OPVs). An electro-optic device is understood to be a device having an optic property that depends on an electric signal, such as light emitting diodes, for example organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and electrochromic devices. Such devices generally have an optically functional structure that is sandwiched between a first and a second electrode layer. In case of a photovoltaic cell, the optically functional structure comprises at least one opto-electric layer for converting radiation into a current. In case of a light emitting diode the functional structure comprises at least one electro-optic layer for converting an electric current into radiation. At least one of the electrode layers has to be relatively thin, in order to allow radiation to pass to or from the functional layer. Due to the limited thickness, the electric conductivity of that at least one electrode layer is also limited. In photovoltaic cells this has the disadvantages of relatively high ohmic losses. Organic devices have gained increased attention as such devices can be manufactured at relatively low temperatures and relatively cheap manufacturing conditions. In particular Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED's) become important for use in displays and for illumination purposes. In OLEDs, in particular in large area OLEDs, i.e. OLEDS having a light emitting area larger than a few square centimeters an additional disadvantage of the low conductivity is that a large voltage drop over the area occurs, which causes an inhomogeneous luminance over the area.
From US 2006/0125383 a method is known for manufacturing a large area OLED in a roll-to-roll process. According to this method a first, a second and a third component are laminated together. The first and the second component comprise a substrate coated with one or more layers of OLED material. The third component comprises a further substrate with one or more layers of adhesive materials. In an embodiment the second component is provided with openings substantially perpendicular to the second substrate. When manufacturing various types of electric devices, such as photovoltaic cells and OLEDs, it is attractive if such devices can be rapidly manufactured from semi-finished products in case of an unexpected demand for one such device. The known product is manufactured by providing an adhesive within the openings of the second component and integrating the three components. Therein the adhesive bonds the third component to the first component via the adhesive in the openings. The process of simultaneous lamination of three components therewith applying adhesive within the openings of the middle component is relatively complex. Moreover, it is not possible to evaluate the correct operation of the device prior to full assembly of the product.